jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
From Russia with Love (video game)
''From Russia with Love '' is a video game featuring Ian Fleming's secret agent, James Bond developed by Electronic Arts and released on November 1, 2005 in North America. The game is based on the 1957 novel and the 1963 film From Russia with Love. The game does follow the storyline closely, albeit adding in new scenes to make the game more action-oriented, as well as changing the affiliation of the main villains. Additionally, it features many elements of earlier Bond films to recreate the feel of the era such as the rocketbelt from Thunderball (1965) and the Aston Martin DB5 that debuted in Goldfinger (1964). From Russia with Love is also notable in that it is the first video game to use Sean Connery's likeness as James Bond and the first to include all new voice work by the actor. Overview The game was penned by Bond veteran Bruce Feirstein who previously worked on the film scripts for GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies, and The World Is Not Enough, in addition to the script for the 2004 video game, Everything or Nothing. The game's soundtrack was composed by Christopher Lennertz. Additionally, Vic Flick, best known for playing the original guitar riff in The James Bond Theme announced that he contributed to Lennertz's score. Unlike its predecessor, Everything Or Nothing, From Russia with Love features a third-person multiplayer deathmatch mode. Plot summary One of the most obvious changes to the story for the video game is the absence of the villainous organisation S.P.E.C.T.R.E. who played a vital role in the film version, but not the novel version of From Russia with Love. Due to legal issues that have plagued the James Bond series of films since 1963, the organisation was renamed as OCTOPUS and appears to lack a central leader in the same vein as Ernst Stavro Blofeld. The film rights to S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and the film Thunderball, are owned by Kevin McClory. The game begins with a standard pre-title sequence in which Elizabeth Stark, the British Prime Minister's daughter, is kidnapped by OCTOPUS while attending a party. Fortunately, Bond was assigned to attend the party for just such an event, and he defeats OCTOPUS and rescues Stark. Similar to the film, OCTOPUS has conceived a plan to embarrass British secret service agent 007 for the death of Dr. Julius No from the film Dr. No, in which No was an agent of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. (although not in the novel). The plan involves the theft of a Soviet encoding machine known as the Lektor with the help of a defecting Soviet agent, Tatiana Romanova. Romanova, however, is being used by OCTOPUS to lure James Bond into a trap; their ultimate goal is to let him obtain the Lektor and then ambush him for it, killing him in humiliating fashion as well. Romanova is sent by Rosa Klebb, an agent of the KGB (in both the novel and film, an agent of SMERSH) who has secretly defected to OCTOPUS. Her immediate subordinate, Donald "Red" Grant, protects Bond through the first half of the game and attacks him in the second. The game ends with a final assault on OCTOPUS headquarters, remiscent of the finale of You Only Live Twice. Cast Many of the cast from the film, From Russia with Love, return in likeness. Sean Connery, the first official actor to portray James Bond in the EON Productions film series returned to the role for the first time in 22 years (previously the unofficial 1983 film, Never Say Never Again). Connery not only allowed for his likeness of Bond to be used (appropriately from the 1963 film), but also recorded all new voice work for the character. New character bios ; Miss Elizabeth Stark : Stark is the daughter of the British Prime Minister, whom Bond rescues in the pre-title sequence. ; Eva : The driver and henchwoman of Red Grant. Trivia * From Russia with Love is the first title developed by Electronic Arts Redwood Shores to use an integrated game engine for the 3rd person action and driving segments. It is a new engine that is not based on any of the technology used for previous titles in the series. External links * *[http://www.eagames.com/official/bond/fromrussiawithlove/us/home.jsp From Russia with Love] *MI6.co.uk announcement *CommanderBond.net announcement Category:James Bond video games